The objective of this study is to evaluate the bioavailability and pharmacokinetics of oral fluconazole in HIV+ individuals with CD4 counts below 200 or who have AIDS. Fungal infections in HIV infected persons clinically occur most often when the CD4 count falls below 200. It is in this group of patients that the bioavailability of fluconazole needs to be determined.